


Sweet Silent Night

by azultheblue28



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Other, Short & Sweet, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22905712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azultheblue28/pseuds/azultheblue28
Summary: A short snippet of something I've wanted to write for practice. Something soft for the pair that I think they deserve.
Relationships: Blitzwing/Bumblebee
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	Sweet Silent Night

He couldn’t tell what time it was as Bee’s room was in the middle of the base. No clocks were in the bots room either so all Blitzwing had to gage it was the little hole in the ceiling. Cracks of moonlights pooled down, shining some light into the small room. Beams would show the mess on the floor. Magazines, electronics, cans of oil littered into a small pile in front of a T.V placed on the wall. 

Yet the triple changer’s attention wasn’t on the horrid pile that wreaked of old cheese. It was on the golden bot curled up in his arms. Optics were off and resting as the weight on his frame leaned on Blitzwing’s chassis. The moonlight helped emit some light to the sweet sight, lighting up the bot’s soft face. Bee was completely in recharge as his engines lightly whirled. 

His protoform cheek was slightly squished against the warm metal against it. It was adorable to the bigger bot. Arms slightly bent to have servos placed on the piece of metal as his helm laid between them, listening to the light crackles of his spark. Bee fell in recharge listening to his sweet lovers spark, the familiar feeling brought ease to him as he was wrapped tightly in his arms.

Blitzwing studied the bot, looking at the relaxing face of the yellow speedster. The black accent helped bring the beauty of him out more as the purple bot continued to stare, optics softly trailing up around his frame. The urge to move to rub and pet his back was becoming more and more irresistible. The soft rumble of Bee’s engines brought him back as he snuggled into Blitzwing more. It ceased any thought of the moment, rather, taking in the rare sight of the energetic Bee being so still and silent.

Optics ripped away, looking up into the small crack to try and gauge the time. The moon was right in the middle of the sky, giving him a good sense of the time. He’d have to return soon or else consequences. The thought didn’t scare him as much as it should have, he was far too into the relaxing atmosphere that spun around the base.

A servo slightly raised itself, moving inch by inch before gently caressing the yellow bots helm. Thankful that Bee didn’t wake up, he did it a few more times, getting the want out of his system. Digits swirled around the horn of his helm, memorizing the curve of the small detail. How he loved the little thing, it gave such a cute look to the minibot.

“Blitzy…?” 

Blitzwing was fast to hush him, rubbing the bot’s back. Optics flickered on, looking up at the triple changer. The blue optics were such a sight to see, it warmed his spark. The yellow bot smiled sweetly, nuzzling into him more. The bot squeezed him back a little, silently telling him that he understood.

“I love you,” Bee whispered, offlining his optics. The bigger bot sighed happily, a small smile curving on his lips. Leaning his helm down a little, he pressed a tender him onto of the bots helm. Bee was quick to online himself, leaning up to meet with Blitzwing. Both sat there for a moment, gently enjoying the warm surge of energy emitting around them. 

Backing off, the yellow bot found his place again in the bots arm. Listening to the soft crackles and rumbles of his engines. The Decepticon gently continued to rub circles on the bot’s back, hearing his system relax more and more until he was fully in recharge,

“I love you too Bumblebee.”

**Author's Note:**

> Want more writing? Send in a request at: https://writingtoomuchtrash.tumblr.com/


End file.
